


Hold on to that feelin'

by Dizzy28



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy28/pseuds/Dizzy28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Completely Mnemos9's fault for giving me this prompt (and they did ask me to post it on ao3 as well :P).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hold on to that feelin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnemos9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemos9/gifts).



> Completely Mnemos9's fault for giving me this prompt (and they did ask me to post it on ao3 as well :P).

The feeling of Flynn’s lips on his is almost enough to make him forget why he refuses to do this, and the way his tongue slowly but surely slithers inside his mouth does the trick, the loud music from the downstairs speaker system making Alan’s groan barely audible.

Flynn is humming in response, and for a moment everything continues as it should, except Flynn seems _really_ into it, so much so that he’s not really kissing Alan, but just murmuring into his mouth. It takes a second for Alan to realize it’s not pleasure that is making Flynn so vocal, but rather Steve Perry’s voice. Alan pulls back, breaking the kiss just at the height of the chorus, and Flynn’s voice goes from a muffled murmur to a full-blown rendition of _Don’t Stop Believin’_ way too quickly.

Alan sighs, reaching behind his back for ammunition and throwing a well-aimed pillow straight at Flynn’s face. That barely stops Flynn’s singing, and it’s not until the last chords of the song fade away - time enough for Alan to go from slightly annoyed and fully frustrated, to very entertained and only mildly frustrated - that Flynn finally looks at Alan and cracks a wide grin.

Alan shakes his head, letting out a chuckle. A slower song comes on the speakers, one Alan knows Flynn is less likely to get distracted with. “Does your attention span ever reach more than ten seconds, Flynn?”

Kevin gives a good-natured laugh, reaching for him again and basically pouncing on top of the taller man, pushing him back against the sofa cushions. “Good music and good friends, what more could a man ask for?” He nuzzles Alan’s neck, and Alan laughs, hands idly stroking Kevin’s messy curls.

“Do you do _this_ with all your friends?”

Flynn pulls his face back from Alan’s neck, and gives him a teasing grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know…”

Alan just chuckles and kisses Flynn again, giving his lower lip a nip when he feels Kevin start to hum into his mouth again.


End file.
